Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Video Game Review: "Transport-inators of Dooom!"
Disney released its latest Phineas and Ferb online game this past weekend, titled "Phineas and Ferb in the Transport-inators of DOOOOM!". A summary of the game's story is below. Faced with a long list of chores, Phineas and Ferb decide to re-create their old teleporters to allow them to move around the house to complete them faster. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, looking for a rare bird to complete the Official Tri-State Area Bird Watching Sticker Book, sees the teleporters. Deciding they would make him more efficient, Doofenshmirtz zaps one with a Duplicat-inator just as Phineas goes through it, inadvertently teleporting Phineas into his building! Ferb grabs his trusty plunger (?) and sets off to rescue his brother, whose curiousity eventually gets him captured by the mad Doctor, as Perrygoes to stop Doofenshmirtz from unleashing Evil 2.0 upon the Tri-State Area. So, how does "Transport-inators" stack up? Let's take a look. Graphics: 10. The Unity Web Player brings the main characters of Phineas and Ferb, and the interior of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., to life like you've never seen them before - in vibrant, silky-smooth 3D. Sound: 9'. All of the game's dialogue is spoken by the series' voice actors, with Dan Povenmire standing out with his hilarious portrayal of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, especially the running commentary during the Perry levels. The background music contains instrumental versions of many favorite songs from Season 1, along with a couple generic tunes that fit right in. Too bad you almost can't hear them at points, with no way to adjust the balance between the music and the sound effects. ''Story: '''7. While this is an online game, one major logic hole sticks out to me - namely, that Ferb sees numerous pictures of Agent P hanging on the walls of the building. And where did he get his rocket boots? On another hand, what difference does it make if 2,000 or so Agency badges are floating around? Gameplay: 9'. You control Ferb and Perry as they progress through the game's 19 levels, defeating Doofenshmirtz's robotic enemies on their way to the exits. In addition, each level has anywhere from 100 to 400 gears (Ferb) or the aforementioned badges (Perry) to collect, as well as a CD to unlock a Season 1 song. The two characters play nearly identically; the only difference is that Ferb has a double jump (thanks to rocket boots) while Agent P can use his glider to float. The controls are very responsive; the only problem I've had is that I sometimes fire off Ferb's rocket boots on the intended first jump, usually leading to his demise. Not to mention, some of the levels can get rather difficult. ''Replay Value: '''10. Not only is it an addicting game, but it's quite long for an online game, and you'll have to play through each level at least twice to get its three gold trophies (for collecting all the gears/badges, finding the song, and completing the level against a VERY strict time limit). All together, I give "Phineas and Ferb in the Transport-inators of DOOOOM!" a perfect 10! Honestly, this free game would not seem out of place on the console download services. If you're at all a fan of video games, you owe it to yourself to go here and try out this great game. Video_Game_Review:_"Transport-inators_of_Dooom!"